


宅家挑战

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 4





	宅家挑战

#宅家挑战

客厅里，田柾国正躺在沙发上单手举着手机，手机正在录像，录着一身短袖短裤站在电视机跟前扭动的金泰亨。  
这几天因为疫情的原因，公司上上下下算是放了假，没法出门，他们两个几乎天天宅在家里。人吧一但闲下来就会没事找事，就比如面前正跟着电视机画面里的歌手左右扭臀摆腰的金泰亨。  
今天中午吃完饭田柾国洗了一筐草莓端着玻璃盘子刚从厨房里走出来，金泰亨就兴冲冲地举着手机跑到他跟前，撅着嘴撒娇道，“柾国儿，给我拍条视频！”  
“拍什么啊？”田柾国捏了个草莓放进自己嘴里，果肉被牙齿咬碎，嘴里顿时酸甜肆意，边嚼边问。  
“因为还是有不少粉丝宅在家里觉得受不了，想出……”话还没说完，田柾国往金泰亨嘴里塞了个草莓，金泰亨唔唔两声接下，口齿不清地继续说道，“所以我想拍个视频，呼吁大家！就算宅在家也可以做些有趣的事情！”  
金泰亨不好意思地“嘿嘿”笑了一声，笑完便把田柾国拽进客厅接着再把人推坐到沙发上，“用你手机拍吧。”说完准备转身，突然又想起什么，弯下腰拍了拍对方的腿，提醒道，“腿圈起来，不能拍到了。”  
把田柾国一通吩咐外加安排好后金泰亨趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地几步走到电视机跟前，再然后就是现在穿着短裤露着两条笔直修长的腿在电视跟前开心扭动的样子。  
田柾国把水果盘放到茶几桌上，后背倚靠着沙发，他手向来稳单手便能拍好，可是现在却被对方的两条腿晃的心里乱七八糟的。刚刚应该让金泰亨换条长裤的，田柾国也不知道吃的哪门子的味顶了顶腮，还没等金泰亨扭完田柾国就掐断了录像，说，“好了。”  
金泰亨听到后转个身兴奋地跑到他跟前，接着俯下身一压，趴在他身上，夺过手机打开相册，然后再点开那段录像的播放键。田柾国手顺着他的脊梁钻进他的衣服里，他边看边“嗯嗯”地点头说，“不错不错！”一点儿都没察觉出身下人的心思。  
田柾国看金泰亨没反应，手便作恶地又向下摸去，先揉揉软呼呼地屁股，接着再摸向腿，金泰亨有涂身体乳的习惯，每次洗完澡都得在浴室好一通保养，大手摸上去掌心里的肌肤又嫩又滑的。金泰亨趴在田柾国身上嫌对方摸的痒，便扭了扭转个身改成后背贴着对方躺着，殊不知他这颗小火心刚刚无意间点燃了一大片森林。  
金泰亨还在傻不愣登地检查刚刚拍的那条视频，掐头去尾后准备发推特，“大，家，无聊的话……”他一边念一边输，打字打到一半终于发觉了不对劲，一股儿凉意蹿进他的两腿之间，他低下头看，田柾国的手从下往上钻进了他宽松的短裤里，正揉着他最柔软的地方。他赶忙摁住对方的手，侧过脸抬起下巴问，“你干嘛呀？”  
“你说干嘛？”田柾国腹诽，明知故问。“谁让你在我身上扭来扭去的……”再极其不要脸地喊道，“给你老公灭灭火！”然后就直接搂过金泰亨的腰换了个姿势，从上往下压住对方。  
两人交往好几年，床上难度技术不高的姿势都基本解锁完了，但是大白天地听到浑话金泰亨还是臊的慌，两只大大的耳朵噌地就红了，“唉呀，大白天的。”  
“大白天的怎么了，我又没在外面做。”今天不欺负到金泰亨，田柾国是不会善罢甘休。  
“那等我发完这条啊？”金泰亨举着手机，冲田柾国眨眨眼睛。  
田柾国不吱声拿过手机，跪坐在金泰亨身上，敲敲打打一番，打完后直接点击发送将手机放到茶几上，然后回过来亲金泰亨。

最近正是草莓成熟的季节，当季的草莓又甜又红，捻一下便能炸出红色的汁水来。田柾国吃着金泰亨胸前两颗挺立的草莓，灵活的舌尖来回在那两点舔舐，舔完再吮一口，金泰亨被他弄的又舒服又羞臊，化成了水。  
田柾国亲着金泰亨，手上更不老实，压在金泰亨身上两只手掐着对方的膝窝抬起来架在肩头，接着手掌一路探进宽松的裤腿里揉捏起金泰亨的两团肉。  
“唔……宝宝……”金泰亨被捏的疼，两条腿顿时夹紧了田柾国的脖子，娇嗔一声，“轻点。”  
田柾国哪管金泰亨，哼了一声，继续没完没了地亲对方，先从薄薄的耳朵开始然后一路顺着脖子胸脯再到柔软的肚子，金泰亨被他逗弄地直拱起腰哈哈两声喘起粗气。  
酒足饭饱淫思欲，两人宅家没事除了打打游戏画会儿画和粉丝互动外晚上就光做爱了，前一晚刚做过，金泰亨那里应该不用太花时间扩张。裤子还没脱田柾国两手在金泰亨空荡荡地裤腿里早就肆虐过一番，等玩够了才扒下来甩到地上。顷刻金泰亨两条细又长的腿全数暴露在白天里，下身一凉金泰亨本能地捂住要害部位，外面太阳正大，他感觉自己跟在大街上做爱一样，羞的面脸通红。田柾国看都没看金泰亨，只管弓着腰嘬着对方两腿肌肤最薄嫩的地方，惹的对方鼻腔里发出一丝又一丝地呻吟。

等把金泰亨两腿又吸又嘬地发红田柾国才肯放过，他直起身又去亲金泰亨的嘴，伸出舌头搅弄对方的口腔，舔着齿贝，下面则是大手拖着一半软乎的屁股指头在臀缝外厮磨，等金泰亨小孔那里舒服地流了点前列腺液后才沾到手指上再一点点地往小口里插进。  
细心温柔地扩张结束，田柾国便脱下裤子握着自己的性器一点点地往金泰亨的小口里挺进，全数插进去后才徐徐在对方身体里挺动，顿时客厅里就只剩下羞耻地啪啪声和紊乱的喘息声。  
金泰亨哪想到只是让对方拍个视频，怎么就被欺负上了，田柾国前戏温柔的劲都消散干净了，现在干他干的又狠又急，他身体几乎被对方压的对折，低头就能看到两人结合的地方，田柾国操的速度太快了，都快泛起白沫来，他吃不住的求饶，“慢点……慢点呀……”腿夹着对方的腰来回地蹭。  
不求饶还好，一求饶就完蛋，田柾国本来就被这完蛋的两条腿刺激，金泰亨还拿腿蹭他，他停下胯间的动作直起身看着全身痕迹驳驳的金泰亨，金泰亨也愣愣地看着田柾国，好奇对方怎么停下了，“怎么了？”  
田柾国不回，握着金泰亨的一条腿往身前一拉，接着擒着对方的脚腕亲了一口。以前只知道被亲耳朵敏感，现在才知道亲脚腕上也痒，金泰亨害羞地蜷缩起脚趾头。田柾国嘴唇顺着金泰亨的小腿肚子一阵又亲又吸，等亲够了又恶狠狠地对对方说道，“金泰亨，你完蛋了！”  
金泰亨顿觉不妙，两手撑着沙发想逃，结果却被田柾国掐住脚腕一把拽了回来，下一秒便被结结实实地又压了下去。

两人闹了半个白天，累的不行，金泰亨被欺负地软成面团，光溜溜黏糊糊地贴在田柾国的怀里。  
田柾国爽完了拾起一颗草莓塞嘴里，再拿起手机，刷新一下推特，紧接着眉头一蹙，把金泰亨又往怀里搂紧，开口说，“小宝，和你商量个事。”  
金泰亨被弄的眼神都涣散了，躺在田柾国怀里软软地应了一声，“嗯？”

“以后只准穿长裤！”


End file.
